Fated to be Related
by orchidluv
Summary: Excited to move in with her father after not seeing him since she was 14, Bella is filled with determination. My take on a little incestuous love. Please be advised! Rated M for a reason. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable, dislike this pairing, or have triggers!
1. Chapter 1

**This is rated M for mature content. 18 and older only please!**

 **As always: DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Twilight world, which is trademarked by Stephenie Meyer. I do not claim ownership of the characters or the world that I'm playing with. This is a work of my twisted imagination and is not purported or believed to be part of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this story or any of the others that I post.**

 **A/N: We've all seen the incest stories and in most of them, she calls him Daddy and he calls her a slut or whore. I personally don't like reading those kinds of stories. Besides, Bella never calls Charlie 'Daddy'. It's the only one I'll ever write of this pairing so I hope I don't lose any followers. If you don't want to read or get to a certain point, _please please please_ just turn back. No bashing is necessary. I'm nervous enough about posting something like this, let alone people actually _reading_ it! I just couldn't resist writing Billy Burke this way. *fans self* He's so damn sexy. Here's my take on a little incestuous love. Be advised, I do not condone this. This is only a story. If it makes you uncomfortable or triggers you in any way, please do _not_ read.**

 **Charlie/Bella**

 **Please enjoy!**

Bella was a ball of anticipation. It had been years since she'd visited her father aside from summer breaks. Her parents had gone through a disastrous divorce when she was only 7 years old, leaving her practically fatherless for most of her life. Her mother had dragged her around from state to state, rental to rental, until she'd finally settled down with Phil Dwyer only last year.

The honeymoon phase was not something that Bella wished to witness from her doe-eyed mother. She was over the moon that Renee finally had someone to take care of her after years of doing it herself. Playing the mother to her own mother had grown tiring and the 17 year old teen had taken it upon herself to make some huge life changes.

"You really don't have to do this, Bella. You'll love it in Jacksonville." Renee, ever the child, tried to convince her only daughter. They were in the old Blazer headed toward the Phoenix airport as she tried one last time to change Bella's mind.

Laying a soothing hand on her mother's forearm as she drove, Bella mustered up her most convincing voice and watched her profile as she continued driving. "It's okay, Mom. I really want to do this. Charlie's really excited to have me back with him too. It's been too long since I've visited him."

And it had. The last time Bella had gone to visit her father had been 3 years ago. She'd been close to turning 15 and had spent a refreshing summer in Forks, Washington. Charlie and Bella had an oddly close bond that no one really understood considering the lack of parentage years between them. Ever since she was a small child, she'd slept in his bed with him, relishing in the closeness and warmth of her solid, mature father. He'd tried to deter her from sleeping in his bed that last year she'd seen him, knowing she was growing into her early teen years, getting curves and going through hormonal changes. His daughter had been adamant though and snuggled up to him in her sleep just as she had every year before.

She hadn't been oblivious to the arousal that Charlie sported each morning when they would wake up, spooning. His heavy arm would be draped over her side, pulling her closely to his chest as his erection pressed firmly into her growing backside. She wasn't even oblivious to her father's growing attraction to her own maturity. Blossoming from a flat chested tomboy, Bella gained firm, plump breasts and perfectly rounded child-bearing hips that would send Charlie running to the bathroom first thing in the morning to take care of his needs. She was, however, oblivious to his shame. Shame that he was aroused by his own daughter. That had been the last time he'd tried to get Bella to visit him for the summer and it had created a barrier between them that Bella was determined to fix.

Sighing from the driver's seat, Renee blew out a long breath. "If you're sure." She said uncertainty. She wasn't aware of why Charlie stopped calling on their daughter but she was worried how Bella would handle it if he suddenly decided she was too much trouble. He'd lived alone ever since the divorce, so far as Renee knew, never having another girlfriend or even going on a date. The perpetual bachelor may not like having a nearly 18 year old in his home after all this time. Though Bella was mature beyond her years, she was still a teenager. She left her room a mess, her toiletries all over the bathroom counter, and sometimes let the trash bin pile up each month during her 'rag'. Renee was worried that Bella would end up forced out of her senior year of high school to transfer to Jacksonville.

Nodding solidly, convincing her mother that nothing would change her mind, Bella said firmly, "I am." After inhaling deeply the scent of her mother, she sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Mom."

"Oh my baby, I'm going to miss you too."

~Dad~

It was close to midnight by the time Bella and Charlie pulled up to the two story house in Forks and unloaded her meager possessions. Only 2 small suitcases and a carry on was placed on her full sized bed. The old childhood room had been updated scarcely from the old twin bed and child sized desk to the full bed and a larger glass topped desk upon which sat an old beast of an IBM computer. Bella almost rolled her eyes, wondering what graveyard Charlie dug that up from. She doubted it would even get internet.

After a tight hug at the airport, Charlie and she had barely exchanged any words on the long 4 hour drive from the Seattle airport to the place Bella would call home for the foreseeable future. What she didn't realize that when her father hugged her, while she was ecstatic to feel his solid warmth that left tingles all over her body, he was berating himself for sporting an erection just from the contact. He had been sure that his shameful feelings had been erased but one touch from his beautiful grown up daughter and a look into her deep brown eyes proved otherwise.

He spend the next few days avoiding her. Throwing himself into his work as Police Chief and letting her get re-acquainted with the small town of Forks on her own. As much as Charlie knew he should be there for her as a father, he just couldn't. He wanted her as so much more and even as it sickened him, it made him hard.

He ached for her.

It's not as if Charlie didn't get out and get laid. He also had an extensive porn collection so he wasn't hard up for an orgasm. He simply longed for something forbidden. He shouldn't want to fuck his daughter hard into his old springy mattress. He shouldn't want to bury his hands in her long dark tresses while his long hard dick pushed into her tight pussy.

Groaning to himself, Charlie settled onto the recliner and palmed his aching dick. She was up there, right now, naked and wet in the shower. He could hear the water as it splashed off of her soft skin while she probably lathered her hair and pressed her soapy palms against her firm curves, washing them free of the oceanic air grime. Leaving the television off and double checking that the curtains and blinds were firmly shutting out the dawning day, Charlie unzipped his jeans and pulled his rock hard erection from its confines. Stroking himself from base to tip, he circled his fingers around his head and squeezed, relishing in the pulsing throb. A small bead of pre-cum leaked from the tip and he swiped his thumb over the top of his cock, rubbing it into the soft skin of his shaft as he continued to touch himself.

A soft humming tune wafted down the stairwell from the bathroom along with the scent of her cherry blossom body wash. The door was cracked up there, he could tell, the scent heavier with the steam of the shower. Charlie imagined her slim fingers dipping between her thighs as she cleaned herself and listened carefully to Bella's breathing even as his own increased in his arousal. Did she take care of herself in the shower? Did she moan when she released? Charlie wanted to watch her. He wanted to see the way her fingers caressed her smooth, flawless skin.

While he continued to rub himself to the images in his brain, he was completely unaware that Bella, while showering, was picturing her own father much the same way. Unlike Charlie, Bella felt no shame. Remembering how she would wake up to his hard, heavy cock pressed into the crack of her ass made her pussy throb. She pushed her thin fingers between the slickened lips between her thighs and sighed happily when her clit pulsed against her palm. Picturing her father's thick dark hair between her legs as his dark, expressive eyes stared up the expanse of her torso had her biting her lip to try to contain her moan.

Leaning her back against the wall of the shower, she spread her legs and squatted down just a little for leverage. The shower spray landed directly on her tender sex and she pressed her fingers between her lips with more vigor. Her eyes drifted closed as one hand covered a breast, fingering the hard nipple while the other hand flicked her clit before dipping deeper inside her hot core.

He couldn't stand it. He had to see. Even though she had tried to hide it, he had heard her soft moan and he'd almost exploded right then and there. Every step he took up the steps as quiet as he could, his cock pulsed heavily in his hand. Charlie got to the top of the landing and inhaled the heady scent of her body wash, clenching his fist tightly around his cock as he leaned against the door jamb. Peering into the bathroom, the door was just wide enough to be able to see her through the glass shower doors. They weren't fogged up because of the open bathroom window and door, letting the steam travel outwards instead of being trapped to condensate.

Charlie watched as Bella's slim, manicured middle finger and ring finger plunged seducingly slow inside her tight pussy, and stroked his cock. Her nails a bright, shimmery red, were round tips instead of the ugly square that most girls got at the nail salon. The bright color contrasted beautifully against her creamy pale skin. The ball of her hand pressed and pushed against her aching clit and her other hand massaged her soapy, wet breast. He watched through the cracked bathroom door the way her eyes were gently closed, her dewy lashes lying softly against the blushing apples of her cheeks, the way her cherry colored lips parted with her short breaths. It endeared her to him that she was blushing even as she masturbated in their shared shower in what she thought was privacy. The image burned itself in his memory bank. It was enough to store in Charlie's mind to finish himself off in the privacy of his bedroom. Pushing the thick feeling of shame aside, he ambled awkwardly down the hallway to his bedroom and left the door cracked so her lucious scent would waft his way.

As he settled firmly onto his back, leaning against the fluffy pillows on his bed and worked his hard shaft, Bella caught a whiff of her father's vetiver cologne and her eyes popped open. Just the scent of him sent her over the edge and she gasped before a low, throaty moan left her pouty lips. Rivulets of arousal met the sprinkling stream of the shower as it flowed over her thighs and calves to the tub below her feet. Leaning heavily against the shower wall, she panted her ecstasy as she got her bearings from that strong orgasm. Her tender sex throbbed beautifully as she removed her fingers and finished washing up before stepping out of the shower.

The low grunts from Charlie's room had her ears perked and she wrapped the blue towel around herself after drying off. Leaving her hair falling in damp curls around her slim shoulders, she crept into the hallway, careful to avoid the squeak in the bathroom door as she pulled it open slightly. Biting her lip to hold in the audible gasp, Bella's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of her father's thick purple head, his large hand wrapped around his pulsing appendage. A new wave of arousal dripped slowly down her thigh under the towel as she watched thick streams of white cum flow from him.

She caught her breath when her ears picked up her name from the bathroom door where she watched her father release his own orgasm.

" _Bella_!"

It was breathed from his full lips, the top one covered by a thick dark mustache. He panted her name, breathing roughly as his motions slowed and he released his cock to lay heavily on his thigh.

Her hand flew to her chest and pressed as her heart thudded almost painfully. Her father wanted her? Did he know that she wanted him to? Unable to contain her giddy feelings, she spun around and headed toward her bedroom quietly, careful not to alert Charlie to what she'd witnessed. She had some thinking to do. Pulling on a pair of white lace cheeky panties and a matching demi bra, she draped the damp towel over the back of her desk chair before she gathered the rest of her clothes. Her bare feet padded lightly against the hardwood flooring of her bedroom, feeling the contrast easily from flooring to rug as she passed over it to her dresser. The thick cords of the braided rug felt rough under the soft balls of her feet and she shimmied her toes a bit before she smiled.

Everything about this house was perfect to her. The scuffs in the tongue and groove hardwood, the braided rugs that were a favorite of her father's, the worn flowered linoleum in the bathroom and kitchen. Even the old soft carpeting of the living room. Though the walls in the whole house could use a new coat of paint and the cabinets were a bit decrepit, she adored the small home that her father had chosen for his family to live their lives. Even though it still irritated her that her mother so callously threw away a loving family for a lifetime of travel and mystery -something Bella would never want to do- she couldn't be too angry with her. If Renee hadn't gotten the 7 year itch, Bella wouldn't be free to seduce her father as she pleased.

And seduce she would.

Turning 18 in just a couple of weeks, her father was barely 36. Her parents had had her young, just out of high school themselves. Renee had swept in from California on a road trip with her friends and had fallen head over heels with the idea of fast love. Shaking her head from her thoughts, Bella grimaced. She didn't like to think about her parent's love. Not now that she was positive she was in love with her own father. She really didn't care what society might think. Love is love and there was no reasoning in her mind that she could see a fault in the incestuous feelings she harbored.

Though it would be difficult to hold an actual relationship with her father in public, they lived together. It would be so easy to maintain the 'housewife-working man' routine behind the privacy of their locked maroon front door. Charlie's been a bachelor her entire life, possibly only dating for a release, but he'd never found another relationship, never found love again. Perhaps, Bella thought, she was the reason for that?

She wasn't oblivious to the way her father looked at her since she was 14 years old. He'd tried to stop her from sharing his bed and though she'd been offended at first, she was adamant that she needed to sleep with him. It was then that she learned the depth of Charlie's attraction. She would wake to his pulsing arousal at her back before he would scamper to the bathroom and groan his release into the tub. It made her hot, even then, to know how she made her dad feel.

Unfortunately, after that summer, Charlie stopped calling on her to come and Renee was so flighty that she'd not pushed the issue after one phone call each year to which Charlie would say he was busy with plans. It had cut Bella deeply to know that her own father pushed her away but now that she was living with him, she was determined to get her relationship with him back on track. She would start slowly, she thought, as she dressed in her hip hugging jeans and a cashmere light green sweater. Showing no indication that she knew he was jerking off to the thought of his own daughter, breathing her name at his climax, she would go on about their life together while slowly trying to entice him.

~Dad~

She headed down the front steps of the house to stop dead in her tracks. Next to a large faded red cab of an old Chevy truck, stood Charlie with a shit eating grin on his face. One of his hands rested on the roof while his other beckoned her forward.

"What is this doing here?" Bella asked as she went toward her handsome father. Today he was dressed in a long sleeved blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of relaxed Wrangler jeans. She unconsciously licked her lips before focusing her attention on the vehicle that she'd never seen before.

Being on his best 'fatherly' behavior, Charlie opened the driver's side door, releasing the scents of tobacco and well loved leather. "This is your homecoming gift." He said gruffly with a smile.

Bella loved listening to his deep voice. It resonated within her chest and sent her blood singing through her veins. Her eyes widened at his statement and she grinned widely.

"Oh my God! Dad, this is awesome!" Throwing her arms around his neck, she pushed up on her toes and squeezed him tightly to show her appreciation.

His strong arms enveloped her and he discreetly sniffed her cherry blossom scented hair, just barely holding in a groan before gently shoving her from the hug, plastering a grin on his face.

"I'm glad you like it, Bells. At least now you don't gotta be carted around in my cruiser." He gestured mildy to the police issued car that sat on the other side of the driveway. "Bought it off old Billy Black. You remember him, don't you?" Charlie didn't want to mention Jake Black, Billy's son, in case his daughter had ideas about dating.

He wasn't sure what he would do if she decided to date one of the young kids around the area.

Nodding, Bella hummed as she climbed in the cab of the truck and caressed the worn steering wheel lovingly. It was an amazing gift and she hoped he didn't spend too much on it but she would never disrespect him by asking. Charlie watched her, wishing it was his naked skin she was touching so lovingly but he quickly shut down those thoughts. It was inappropriate and they were standing outside, where multiple neighbors would be able to see if anything untoward happened.

"It's all gassed up and ready to go." He said as he stepped back from the door and closed it firmly. "Have a good day at school today."

Giving him a cheeky grin, Bella leaned out the window and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer. She planted a firm kiss to his cheek and grinned again at the sight of his skin deepening in color.

"Thank you, Dad." She said earnestly with wide eyes. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated having her own mode of transportation around town.

"See you tonight, sweetheart." Backing further away from the truck backwards, Charlie kept his eye on his beautiful daughter as she carefully reversed out onto the road and drove off toward her last year of high school.

He sighed heavily as he climbed into his own vehicle and went to the station to start his day. Images of Bella danced around in his mind from the wet nakedness that he witnessed a couple days ago to last night when she'd been in the kitchen in only a tank top and pair of ass showing lace panties. She'd been reaching up into the glass cupboard and though one part of him wanted to help her or change things around so she could reach them better, he knew that he wouldn't miss a chance of seeing that view every now and then. Bella looked absolutely perfect in her light purple v-neck tee and tight hip hugging jeans. The leather jacket that used to be his when he was her age had adorned her shoulders and he loved it every time she wore it. Her hair was plaited down her back in a fishtail braid, the ends teasing the top curve of her sexy ass.

Releasing another long breath, Charlie adjusted his erection, willing it to go down before he got out of the cruiser. Luckily for him -unluckily for the driver- he got a call and had to head straight to the scene. He was thankful for the distraction.

School was a pain in the ass and Bella was so glad this was her last year. She was having trouble trying to figure out how to seduce her father. How was she supposed to get him to admit that he wanted her? She walked around in her cheeky panties as much as she dared, considering unexpected company liked to show up knowing she'd moved in, and kept the bathroom door cracked open during showers and bathtimes. Something else was going to have to happen.

As she plotted, Bella made dinner for her Dad. She wanted to see his brilliant white smile when he walked in the door and hung up his gun belt. He always complimented her on her culinary skills, sending her heart aflutter. Tonight, she had changed out of her jeans and slipped on a pair of short sweatshorts. Her father's leather jacket that she'd confiscated from him her last visit to Forks hung on the rack above the sideboard by the front door.

Charlie walked in after a long day on the job and hung up his gun belt, happy and excited to be greeted by the smells of chicken parmesan. What made his lower abdomen tighten was what he walked into the kitchen to witness. Bella's pert little ass and shapely legs were the first thing he noticed as she bent over the oven to pull the dinner from its depths. When she righted herself, placing the hot tray on a trivet, he almost swallowed his tongue. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat heavily in a chair at the table and cleared his throat so he could speak.

It was difficult considering what she was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn't. Still in her lavender tee from that morning, she'd opted out of a bra, leaving her perky breasts on pleasant display for his greedy eyes. Her long legs were smooth and bare under a pair of ass showing shorts. After her hair had been in a braid all day, her hair floated down around her shoulders and back in soft waves and Charlie's hand itched to touch it. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he did. He could make it seem appropriate, couldn't he? It didn't have to be a sexual thing for him to comment on her silky soft hair.

Did it?

As Bella turned to hand him his filled plate, he realized he still hadn't said a word. What he didn't realize was that she was pleased that she'd caught his breath. Maybe what she was doing was working for her.

"Smells good, Bells. How was your day?" He asked nonchalantly as he lifted his fork to his mouth.

Bella watched the way his lips seemingly caressed the utensil as he ate her meal while she sat across from him, nibbing from her own plate. "It was good. Anything happen for you today?"

They exchanged idle chit chat while they ate and when they cleared their plates and Bella started doing the dishes, her father sidled up beside her with a clean dish towel. She smiled up at him and bumped his shoulder with hers in silent thanks, shaking her hips to a tune in her head. She saw his eyes travel the length of her hair from her peripherals before they focused on her swaying ass and smiled wider. When the last plate was wiped clean and put away, Bella took the dish towel from her father's hand, gently letting her fingers graze against his. Her cheeks flushed and she turned to hang the damp cloth on the stove handle to dry.

"Your hair looks real good like this, sweetheart." Charlie commented as he watched her, trying his damndest to behave about it. He didn't want to freak her out and send her running back to her mother.

Turning to look at him, Bella grabbed a small swath of her hair and held it between her slim fingers with a hum. "Thanks. I like how it looks after I braid it."

Clearing his throat, Charlie shifted from foot to foot. "It looks soft." He said gruffly, his voice deepening with arousal against his permission.

The tight cord that had wound itself inside Bella's abdomen since her father set foot in the house this evening tightened and pulsed. "It is." She said softly as she brought her other hand up to pull more hair over her shoulder and touch the strands. Her dad moved closer to her, still a respectable distance away and he held up a tentative hand.

The tension in the small kitchen was thick and Bella swallowed hard before licking her lower lip. She saw his hand advancing and stepped toward him boldly. When Charlie's fingers carded through the silky locks, he almost moaned aloud. The strands of her hair were softer than kitten's fur and he knew he could touch it all day and night long. What he wouldn't give to fist his hand at the back of her head and pull her in for a long, passionate kiss.

Bella watched as Charlie's eyes darkened with lust and she had to swallow her own aroused noises. She watched as he got bolder, fingering more of her hair from behind her ear to the ends where they lay just under her breasts. The breasts that were free from their confines tonight. Her dad's knuckles brushed against her nipple, hardening it immediately and she held her gasp, afraid to startle him. Unfortunately, he had startled himself and he jerked away, looking anywhere but her before grabbing another beer and complimenting her hair once more before he hid in the living room on his recliner. She let him have his escape, knowing rightfully that he was probably having a lot of issues being attracted to his daughter.

Society said it was morally wrong. Society said it was disgusting. She didn't give a flying fuck what society or propriety said. Bella loves her father with every fiber of her being and she is attracted to him in every way. She finds it comforting that she knows exactly who her father is. The handsome Charles Swan, Chief of Police of Forks, Washington. He's over 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and a neatly trimmed goatee. His hair is thick and short on his head, just long enough so she could slip her fingers through his hair and enjoy the feel of it. He's an honest, loving, giving man. He works hard for and gives all of his caring when in a relationship.

Hell, she's pretty sure he's been in a secret relationship with her since she was 14 years old even though he had never acted inappropriately. What he doesn't know is that she held onto the hope that he would allow her back into his life. She saved herself for him. Bella had no interest in any of the boys at school nor did she fancy the idea of losing her virginity to anyone other than her strong father. He would take care of her, she knew.

Heading to bed after wishing her dad a quiet 'goodnight', Bella slipped the shorts down her legs and climbed into bed. For September, the air was fairly humid, so she left her window cracked as well as her bedroom door so the airflow would keep her cool and dry. Setting her alarm for school the next day, she rested her head on the pillow and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Charlie stretched as he got up from the recliner where he'd passed out watching the nightly news, his large hand rubbing his stomach as he did so. The time said it was after midnight so he turned off the lights and headed up the stairs, determined to go straight to sleep. He would not touch himself to thoughts and images of his sexy daughter. Not tonight. However, as he reached the landing, sounds of said daughter tossing and turning, making small noises, had him worried.

Was she having a nightmare? He hadn't seen her for years so he wasn't sure if she was prone to them for some reason. Promising himself to only check on her, he tiptoed to her bedroom door, thankful that it was half open. The darn thing needed oiled because of a god-awful creak that made your skin crawl from years of disuse. Peering inside, seeing her in the middle of her full sized bed to the left, he noticed the sheets were at the foot. Assuring himself that he was being a good father by making sure she wasn't cold, he stepped inside the room and pulled the sheets over her writhing body.

Placing a gentle hand on her slim shoulder, Charlie leaned over his daughter just as she moaned. "Bells, wake up."

Breathing a gasp that almost sounded like a pant, Bella legs jerked under the newly placed sheets that were now draped over her hips but didn't open her eyes. He tried again, giving her shoulder a little shake. The way her shirt had ridden up her torso had his cock hard in a second. The noises and gasps weren't helping his issue any. Her nipples were pebbled peaks from the cool air coming through the window and he had to tear his eyes away from her sleeping form. He was disgusted with himself.

"Bells? Honey, wake up."

Eyes fluttering open, Bella met Charlie's worried brown gaze. He had interrupted an amazing dream and she was a little irked with him because she knew damn well that this dream wouldn't be coming true anytime soon. She carefully pulled her fingers from the hem of her panties, hoping her father hadn't seen where her hand had been. The way he was looking at her assured her that he hadn't.

"Sorry, Dad. I was having a dream." She was careful not to say nightmare. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

However, his thought process was much better than hers in the middle of the night. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, still leaning over her with a hand on her shoulder and a blush tinting his cheeks.

"I know you're a bit old now but my bed's a king if you need someone to sleep with. I know you used to bug me to sleep there when you were little." Charlie knew his suggestion was way out of line but he couldn't help but want to be snuggled up against her lithe body. Her nipples still stood proud, taunting him. Her long torso was bared for his wanting eyes and her sleepy voice was husky, sexy.

Bella kept her features carefully arranged even though her heart was pounding and she was ecstatic. The aroused anticipation had her almost shaking as she nodded her head slowly.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked quietly, to be sure. She knew he was uncomfortable but perhaps in the middle of their sleep, he would relax and hold her like he used to. It was almost a desperation for her, wanting to wake up with his thick erection pressing against her back.

Knowing he could easily take back his offer, Charlie nodded firmly and held a hand out for Bella. When she stood, the sheet trailing off her body softly as it revealed the rest of her, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose for clarity. He was making a mistake. That much was clear. Hand in hand they walked down the hallway to his bedroom and she climbed eagerly between the sheets. Seeing her there, barely dressed, had his erection full mast and he turned away from her to pull down his work pants. Bella pretended not to notice him undressing or his cock as she settled down in the bed and closed her eyes most of the way. His ass, wrapped up in a loose pair of boxer shorts, was perfectly heart shaped and she longed to squeeze it as she pulled him between her thighs. She watched as he pulled his tee over his head, having discarded his police blouse earlier in the evening and tossed it to the floor.

She may be a virgin but she was not naive. Lots of porn had been watched in order for her to fulfill her teenage hormone ravaged years. It helped that she read a lot as well.

After he settled in beside his daughter, Charlie switched his alarm on and rolled onto his back with one arm behind his head, the other on his abdomen. He knew he should roll onto his side to hide his arousal but it was partially hidden from under the blanket and Bella's eyes were closed. He figured she was falling asleep already so he wasn't too worried about her seeing anything. Just as sleep started to claim him, Bella sighed and moved closer, pressing herself into his side. He stiffened, waiting to see what she would do next, praying that she would simply sleep. He wasn't sure what would happen if her hands started wandering. There was only so much pressure and temptation a man could take. Fortunately, her breathing evened out and deepened, allowing Charlie to relax and fall asleep as well.

The next morning found the two of them spooning, her father's erection indeed pressing into her backside and Bella woke with a smile on her face.

~Dad~

Per Bella's request, her 18th birthday came and went without any trouble. There was a quiet 'Happy Birthday' from her father and that night Billy Black showed up with his son, Jake in tow. Bella greeted him blandly and politely, which pleased Charlie immensely. Jake looked a bit like someone kicked his dog but his sunny disposition didn't hold him down for long and his quickly developed crush continued to grow momentum the longer they stayed at the house. Bella had been relieved when they'd left for the night.

No one at school knew it was her birthday so she didn't have to suffer through polite smiles and thank yous, which brightened her day in and of itself. A couple of the kids had eyeballed her a few times, one of them in outright disgust and Bella idly wondered what their problems were. They had been doing this ever since her second day at Forks High and she'd done her best to ignore them.

The tall male -Edward- kept staring at her intensely with his black eyes, which freaked her out and his foster sister -Alice- was the one looking at her as if Bella had thrown up on her Gucci heels. Why someone would wear heels to high school, she couldn't fathom. Their 3 other siblings regarded Bella with quiet curiosity but they didn't stare at her. They were new to school a year before Bella and she thought maybe they wanted to befriend her but didn't know how. Too bad she didn't feel the same way. There was no part of her that wanted to be friends with anyone. She kept her head down and kept to herself.

Her first day, Jessica Stanley had tried to prattle on about useless things but Bella ignored her and when offered by Eric Yorkie to sit with him and his friends at lunch, she hunched over her food at a corner table on the opposite side of the cafeteria from them all. A few braver ones -Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley- had tried to speak to her the next couple days, thinking they would break her isolation shell, but Bella proved them all wrong and kept to herself. She wondered if perhaps that was why the Cullen siblings were looking at her oddly every day. They, themselves, were considered outcasts. Wallflowers who didn't bother mingling with the rest of the student population. Well, Bella wouldn't be pulled into their fold simply for being a 'wallflower' also.

She continued to ignore them.

Things at home had been going very well the last week. Bella had spent every night in bed with her father, simply snuggling up to him and waking up with a smile on her face each time he woke with his erection pushed against her. He had to know that she didn't mind. She almost wiggled against him this morning but decided it was too risky a move. Each night after school, Bella would have dinner waiting for Charlie. He was getting more and more comfortable touching her appropriately, letting his fingers caress her arm or hair; resting his hand on her lower waist when he reached around her. She also enjoyed the blush on his cheeks when he would get an extra glimpse of her bare skin. She rarely wore full outfits when he was home from work and when they were in bed together, she wore only a tee or tank and small panties.

She was happy that he was opening up to her more. He seemed much more comfortable.

Leaving school, Bella noticed that each of the Cullen siblings were watching her every move. She kept her gaze averted but she could feel their stares on her and it raised the hairs at the back of her neck. They would be extra avoided from now on. It was just getting creepy.

When she got home, she wasn't pleased to see Billy's old handicap truck parked in the driveway. She was even less pleased to see the Cullen's silver Volvo pass by at a slow pace and she rolled her eyes as she unlocked the front door of the house. As Jake pulled his father's chair backward up the front steps, Billy caught Bella's eyes from under his straw hat. It seemed a permanent fixture upon his head.

"Friends of yours?" He asked with a russet hand waving toward the road in the direction of the Volvo.

Snorting, Bella said a simple, "Hardly." She closed the door behind them and toed off her shoes. "Dad will be home in half an hour. You know where the tv is, Billy. Would you like a beer?" She offered nicely.

The older Native man smiled brightly. She didn't realize he was so pleased to hear that she hadn't made friends with the Cold Ones. "Yes please, Bells. Thank you." He wheeled himself into the living room opposite Charlie's recliner and clicked on the television.

Waving a hand toward Jake, beckoning him to follow her, she went to the kitchen and retrieved a Rainer from the fridge. "Give that to your dad then help me with dinner." She told him. Her voice wasn't rude or short. It was just 'this side' of polite.

Jake's long black hair swayed as he ambled away with a grin, refusing to let her off-putting attitude deter him. He may have been a few years younger than her, 15 to her 18, but he knew how he looked. He was built for his age, physically looking more like he was 20 than 15. With a voice that was a deep bass and muscles bulging from under his now too tight tees, girls all around him flocked and fawned. Bella was different. She treated him like a little kid. She didn't fawn over him. There was no drooling. It made Jake want to try all that much harder.

Displeased that her routine was disrupted, Bella left herself dressed in her tight jeans and long sleeved henley shirt. The leather jacket hung on the rack by the door, it's permanent place when she wasn't wearing it. She liked that it hung next to her dad's coat so it smelled like his vetiver cologne every morning. She had been hoping to wiggle out of her jeans immediately, leaving her freshly shaved legs bare underneath a pair of light blue lace panties. The lace tank top was a bit overkill, considering the beginning of October brought cooler weather but she was ready to try anything in order for Charlie to make a move.

Throwing a large pot of water on the stove to boil, she started preparing spaghetti. It was quick and easy and would feed a whole bunch in a little amount of time. She didn't want Billy thinking he could stay all night. She was on a mission. It was Friday night. She had the whole weekend to seduce her father. She should have drawn it out more, let him get more comfortable, but she just couldn't stop picturing the way he gripped his massive cock as it spurted semen on his thighs while he gasped her name. She wanted him to gasp her name as he came inside of her tight pussy. Not all over his legs.

After keeping Jake at arms length throughout the dinner making process, Bella greeted her father at the door with a bright smile and a kiss to his cheek. He hung up his gun belt and wrapped one arm around her ribs, pulling her into his chest tightly and kissed the top of her head. She heard his quiet inhale and sighed happily. Jake and Billy smiled at the father/daughter display and Charlie seemed relaxed that they didn't look too much into it. He was not, however, relaxed that his best friend chose tonight of all nights to show up unannounced.

Until he spoke.

"Those damn Cullen kids giving you any problems lately, Chief?" Billy asked loudly as Bella walked down the hall toward the kitchen, Jake following after her like a puppy dog.

After glaring at the boy, Charlie turned his glare on the Chief of the Quileute tribe. "Only speeding and reckless endangerment, Bills. Friggin' kids think they can get away with anything in this town. Doc Cullen won't be pleased to see I wrote that big one a ticket for nearly $200."

Charlie couldn't stand the Cullen kids, with their hoity toity attitudes and fancy cars. Billy had his silly superstitions, Charlie had his law. Each of the Cullen and Hale kids had been cited at least twice and given tickets at least once each in the year they'd lived in his town and it annoyed the shit out of him that he couldn't get them to listen to reason. One day they would kill someone and he really didn't want to see it come to that.

Smiling grimly as his fingers toyed with the tab on his beer can, Billy said, "They drove by here real slow-like right after Bella pulled in the drive."

Charlie's eyes widened. There was no way his little girl was getting caught up with those hooligans. "What." He deadpanned as his brows settled into a furrowed dip.

Shaking his head, Billy tried to reassure his longest friend. "Now don't worry. I asked her if she was friends with those kids and she made the most disgusted face and snorted at me. Her answer? 'Hardly.'."

Relaxing back into his recliner as he unbuttoned his police blouse, Charlie smiled. "Good. That's real good." Hopefully it stayed that way, he thought.

Bella hummed to herself as she plated the food for everyone, aware of Jake's burning stare at the back of her head. He'd tried to start conversations with her but she'd given him short, uninterested answers so he'd given up and just watched her. Dropping his plate in front of him at the table, she gave him a short smile and took two plates into the living room for her father and Billy who both thanked her profusely. She really couldn't stand to be so rude to anyone so Bella sat across from Jake and they spoke quietly about La Push. The small reservation, 20 minutes from Forks, was a beautiful place with pebbled beaches and white cap waves. The ocean was always far too chilly for swimming in Bella's opinion but she loved curling up on the rocks with a good book.

Once Billy and Jake were gone for the night, Bella ran upstairs to hop in the shower. The light blue panties would have to wait. She left the door more than cracked this time as she piled her hair at the top of her head to keep it from getting wet and lathered herself up while sang to herself. When her subconscious let her know she was being watched, she took extra care to clean between her thighs and even massaged her breasts a little longer than necessary. Turning to face away from the door, she bent over, lifting her foot to clean real good between her toes, giving the peeping tom full view of her throbbing pussy. When she heard the creak of the floorboard in front of Charlie's room, she knew the show was over and quickly rinsed off.

Charlie was already under the covers on his side, hiding his aching erection from his innocent daughter's view as she padded silently across the floor to climb into bed. Peeking, he saw she was only dressed in a pair of tiny underwear that could barely be named as such and a short sleeved tee that barely reached her belly button. The short expanse of midriff was creamy pale tinged with pink from the warm shower she just exited and he slammed his eyelids tight. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to will his cock to behave but it was no use. It throbbed and pulsed, demanding to be touched, caressed, pleased. The way the tiny soap bubbles slinked down Bella's body as she washed herself had his stomach tightening and his cock weeping in his boxers. Keeping his hands by his head, one under his pillow, one under his cheek, Charlie tried like hell to picture anything other than his naked, beautiful daughter. Her shapely hips and legs that went on for days; her long hair piled in a messy bun at the top of her head, showing off her slender neck; her tiny pussy, pink from being washed and wet at the center.

Had she been aroused or was it only because she'd just washed herself? Charlie wanted to taste her to find out. He wanted to know what her slickened lips tasted like. Holding in a frustrated growl, he pushed his head further into the pillow, his body taut with tension. Both ire and sexual. He was a sick, sick man. He was double her age for Christ's sake! Never mind the fact that she was his daughter or that he was the Chief of Police!

The mattress moved as Bella did. She always scooted closer to Charlie as she settled in for the night. It was sweet torture. How he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her tight. Instead, he laid there with his fingers gripping his pillows.

"Dad?" Her soft voice reached his ears and he stiffened further, afraid what would happen if he were to turn toward her in any way.

"Yeah Bells?" He whispered gruffly, not wanting his arousal to seep out of his vocal chords. His eyes were still clenched tightly shut even though she was behind him and under the sheets. Just barely avoiding jumping when her toned, smooth leg touched the back of his thigh, he clenched his teeth also so he couldn't groan at the enticing feel.

Snaking her arm around his ribcage, Bella's slim fingers caressed the thick dark hairs in the middle of his chest for a moment before stilling. Charlie ignored his crying dick. "Is this okay?" She whispered. The warm breath of her words fanned across the back of his neck sending a chill down his spine. What a good chill it was.

Swallowing a few times before answering, he was very aware at how his breathing had sped up. "Yeah, sweetheart. That's okay." Was his quiet answer.

Humming contently, Bella closed her eyes. She wouldn't push the progress and this was indeed progress. What she did in her sleep however, was a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullens POV:

Arriving to a flurry of rumors and excited students, Isabella Swan paid no attention to any of it. Unlike most children who would eat up the attention and talk nonstop about their life before moving to a new town, the Swan girl kept her head down and refused to speak to anyone. At first, he thought it was for attention. Mayhaps she enjoyed having people hound her, bother her, try to gain the information by being worthy. However, he quickly learned -even without the ability to read her mind- that she was simply a hermit.

Preferring to stay locked up in her home, Bella Swan didn't venture out to meet new people. She grocery shopped, cooked for her awkward father, and kept the house clean. It was odd to every one of the Cullens that this girl preferred sanctuary over company. Since Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, his family made it their mission to find out everything they could about her. With Charlie Swan being such good friends with the Chief of the Quileute tribe -their sworn enemy- they had to be sure this human didn't know their secret.

It only took a vision and a week to realize that not only is Bella mature for her age, she is also mentally disturbed. She's attracted to her father. At first, Edward had been determined to have her as a mate. She's innocent, sweet, quiet, obedient, and mature. Never mind the fact that her sweet blood calls to him like no other blood on the whole planet but after Alice had a very vivid vision of Charlie Swan and his precious, innocent daughter -who was thoroughly enjoying everything the older man was doing to her- Edward quickly realized she was no mate of his.

Jasper had laughed it up at the eldest Cullen child. He thought it was absolutely hilarious that Edward had fallen in love with a girl who wanted to fuck her daddy senseless. And boy did she! Since Bella Swan was Edward's singer, Jasper took it upon himself to scope out the young human. His powers worked on her, much like Alice's did. It was up to him to figure out whether or not she was suspicious of the Cullen Coven or just another ordinary human. The difference meant moving up roots or staying peacefully in Forks for another 2 years. Carlisle says the reason Edward's power doesn't work on Bella must be because she's a shield of some kind and can fend off some mental attacks whereas Alice and Jasper's gifts work physically.

The first night he'd spent hanging around the large oak tree outside her bedroom window had him squirming on his tree branch with an erection bigger than Texas itself. The amounts of lust she was putting out from the depths of her dreams was enough to have him coming in his pants within moments. Alice hadn't been pleased about that one bit and had looked at Bella in disgust ever since. The next time Jasper had been able to hang out around the Swan house, he'd been shocked as shit to learn that she was sleeping in her daddy's bed. Charlie Swan was filled to the brim with lust also but he was conflicted. Having his daughter share his bed made him happy but also he berated himself.

While Bella relished in sleeping next to her father, Charlie dreaded it. Jasper could tell that he was fighting the attraction every step of the way, though he knew Bella wasn't letting that go very easy. He saw the clothes she paraded around the house in, tempting God himself as she cooked dinner or cleaned the house. And don't even get him started on her dreams. Those fuckers are so potent that he cannot help but either jack himself off or run away to find Alice.

After relaying his findings to the entire family after the first week of recon, Rosalie Hale was intrigued. She was relieved that the Swan girl didn't seem to be suspicious of the Coven at all and was wondering how the hell a human could be attracted to it's sire. Perhaps it was the same sort of thing as a vampire mating? Though Carlisle sired Edward and calls him his son, he also sired Esme -who should be his daughter- and yet they are a mated couple. Sure, age could be a factor but the end result is the same. Rosalie shrugged it off as human mates. They can't help that they were fated to be related.

Edward found Rosalie's thoughts disturbing and often fought with her, causing ire between his best friend, Emmett and him. Emmett wanted Rose to be happy and so long as the human wasn't a threat to his Rose then he didn't care who the human fucked. She was no more harmful than a butterfly. Such was the life for Emmett Cullen. Not much got him down at all.

Alice, however, had taken it upon herself to keep track of the mahogany haired girl. She didn't like that the amounts of lust she gave off gave her mate erections and ejaculations. If she realized her power over the empath, what was to stop her from abusing those powers? She was blinded by the fact that none of that would happen. Jealousy did that to a person. Jasper had eyes, of course, but he only loved and wanted his perky little pixie.

Esme and Carlisle tried getting their children to back off. It worried them how invested they seemed to have become in the Chief of Police's daughter. Who cared who she screwed? So long as they didn't get the wrath of the Volturi rulers brought down on them, nothing mattered to them but their family. Esme cupped Carlisle's cheek as she stared lovingly into her husband's ocher eyes. She worries that they must keep eyes on their children or they will have to move away. Something none of them wants to do.

~Dad~

Try as she might, Bella couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to her father over and over again as they sat in the 30 foot fishing boat out on the ocean with Billy and Jake. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt paired with navy blue cargo shorts, lounging at the bow, looking as relaxed as could be. His dark brown hair ruffled in the breeze, the thick silky strands glinting. Every now and then she could see a grey hair and she relished in the thought of raking her fingers over his head. She loved seeing him so carefree. The smile that lit his face and crinkled his crows feet did funny things to her lower belly. Shifting to press her dampened pussy lips against the seam of her shorts, Bella pushed her nose further toward the pages of her book.

The anchor was down and the boat rocked gently to the beat of the waves while Billy and Charlie sipped their Vitamin-Rs, keeping an eye on their fishing rods. Jake sidled up next to Bella on the port bench, vying for her attention even though her nose was stuck in a book. It had gone from polite disinterest to almost rudeness but she couldn't help it. The boy wouldn't take a hint.

Each time she looked up, she met her father's eyes. Each Swan would blush before looking away. The sexual tension was palpable, though thankfully, Billy seemed oblivious.

Jake, however, was not.

Nudging her slim shoulder with his beefy one, Jake whispered in Bella's ear. "You got the hots for your dad or what?" He'd meant it as a rhetorical question but the emotion that passed over his would-be friend's face before she smoothed it out gave him his answer. So did the telltale blush that started at the tips of her ears and sunk down to her exposed cleavage. Jake couldn't help himself as he watched that blush extend. She was so beautiful in her black bikini that was dotted with bright red cherries and her cutoff short denim shorts.

Bella didn't bother defending herself or answering Jake in any way. He eased away from her a bit, taking her silence and blush as his answer and pretended he never asked that question. It was obvious something was going on between dad and daughter and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was. It would taint his image of the beautiful innocent girl he had a crush on. The looks Charlie was shooting Jake when the older man thought he wasn't looking was enough to make him keep his mouth shut anyway.

Unsure how to react outwardly to Jake's question, Bella kept her eyes on her novel. She worried how he would react and she knows that when something happens between her father and her, no one could ever know. It hurt her heart to know that but she also knew that the small town of Forks would never accept them having a relationship. There was also the hope that when -not if- something happened between them, Charlie would actually want a relationship with her. The depth of her love for her father went way more than familial. It was a soul-deep connection they shared, she just knew it.

Arranging her long hair from one shoulder to the other so the little sun that kept peeking from the clouds would keep her minute tan even. When she glanced up, she noticed her father's stare burning into her body. As if in slow motion, she watched as his dark, expressive eyes traveled from the tips of her painted toes slowly up the length of her legs. His eyes settled on the apex of her shorts for just a moment before lingering on her bare torso and exposed cleavage. Once those eyes met hers, she gave him a cheeky grin and blew him a kiss. Innocent enough, since Billy was watching them as well, to be seen as a sweet gesture from daughter to father. The elder Black smiled at her before his fishing rod bobbed and the men's attention was no longer focused on her.

Jake's though was bored into her and she squirmed again, feeling uncomfortable around the large Native boy. She could see the questions lurking behind his eyes and refused to keep eye contact with him, handing him a root beer from the cooler at her feet. Shooting her a happy grin, Jake took the cool can, being sure to rub his fingers against hers. When she jerked away as if she'd been burned, he felt angry but stifled it quickly. He reluctantly admitted to himself that this crush would get him nowhere and sighed heavily before leaning back against the side of the boat, tilting his head and closing his eyes. He was determined to finish this fishing trip asleep.

"Hey Bells." Charlie called over the sounds of the wind and water.

Placing a bookmark in her book and setting it inside a large ziplock bag before stuffing it in a tote, Bella stood and wobbled awkwardly over to her father. Just those few feet made her unsteady and she tripped over her own two feet, landing in her father's arms. She gasped when he wrapped her up, catching her securely before holding her arms until she was steady.

Smiling up at him she shrugged, unapologetic for her klutziness. "Yeah?" She asked, an amused lilt to her voice.

Chuckling at her to cover up the arousal at having her lithe mostly exposed body in his arms out in public...well, semi-public...Charlie handed her his fishing rod. "Wanna fish with us old men for a bit?" As if an afterthought, he looked over to Jake who was peeking at them from under his 'sleeping' lashes. "You too, Jake?"

Bella nodded, excitement lighting up her eyes at being able to sit closer to her dad. He leaned his hip against the starboard side of the bow and allowed her to take his seat.

"Can you show me how to use this? I've never used this kind of reel before." She questioned as she checked out the oddly shaped contraption she held in her hand.

Unable to help himself, Jake walked over and settled himself next to his father's wheelchair, leaning against the port side of the bow, directly across from Charlie. While he fished, he could keep a close eye on their interaction to learn for himself what was going on. Again, though, he questioned himself. Did he really want to know?

"You never used a spinner before?" Billy asked, almost incredulously. Bella shook her head, looking at him perplexed.

"What have you been using?" Her father wanted to know.

Shrugging one shoulder, she looked at the reel again before meeting her father's gaze. "I didn't go fishing much but Phil taught me how to use a baitcaster reel."

That took some maneuvering and teaching before she got the hang of it, ending up wrapped in more fishing line than she could get in the water. Eventually she'd gotten the hang of it and now it was her preferred fishing reel.

Charlie looked from Billy to Bella with his mouth hanging open. It had taken him a long time to learn how to use a baitcaster and Phil has only been apart of Bella's life for 6 months. So either they spent every damn day fishing or she was a quick learner. He was almost jealous. Billy chuckled at his friend's gobsmacked expression as he took a long gulp of his beer, finishing it off and tossing it into the 5 gallon pail.

"Jesus, Bells. This is gonna seem like a cakewalk to you, then." He said as he rounded the driver's seat to stand behind her.

He was a little bummed out that the seat had a back and vowed to replace it with a backless one just for instances like this. He longed to feel her back pressed against his chest. However, the seat would provide the necessary coverage for hiding the erection he was sure to get from helping his little girl learn how to use a spinner wheel.

Wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands in the appropriate spots on the fishing rod, he spun the reel, slowly proceeding to teach her the very easy basics of using a spinner. He took his time because each breath they took pressed their bodies together and he found himself biting the inside of his lip to keep from moaning aloud. Her fingers brushed against his over and over again, causing him to freeze. He kept his eyes off of his friend because he wasn't sure how he would react if he saw judgement in his gaze. Instead, he focused on the feel of her against him, the soft brush of her skin against his, the scent of her hair as the wind tossed it into his face.

Bella seemed awed as she was able to use it immediately with no issues; no fish hooks or line tangled in her hair. Her nether region was throbbing with anticipation, feeling the soft caresses of her father on her tingling skin but she kept her eye on the fishing line, determined not to give Jake any ammunition. She was thankful as it was that he had kept his mouth shut thus far. He may not know for sure but even voicing his suspicion could ruin everything she's been working toward for the last month and a half.

By the time they docked the Bayliner, their catch was plentiful and Bella happily opted to clean and filet all the fish for both families. Jake offered to help and reluctantly, Bella accepted. She could tell he wanted to talk to her and hoped that if it was handled privately then she could deter him from making a spectacle or starting rumors in La Push and Forks. Charlie Swan was a respectable man and though incest wasn't illegal, it was looked down upon...Taboo.

Back at the house with the fish unloaded and sat in pails on the kitchen floor, Charlie kissed Bella's temple, letting his hand linger a moment too long before following after Billy to the living room to watch the game. He really wanted to be by her side, fileting and cleaning their catch together but he didn't want to be rude to his best friend. Instead, he left Jake to help and hoped to God the little punk kept his hands to himself. Pretending to be engrossed in looking over the fish in the pails, Jake didn't let on that he witnessed the intimate way father held daughter. His kiss and touch both lingered a bit too long and made Jake's skin crawl.

Hauling out some Black Rockfish, Bella proceeded to lay them on the newspapers that were lined in the kitchen sink. She hummed with a smile as she started the cleaning process and Jake sidled up beside her, gutting and fileting some Pacific Cod. Amazingly enough, there was even a Chinook Salmon and one Rock Sole. That would make an amazing meal and she was proud that it came from the Swan pail so she selfishly didn't have to give it to the Blacks.

Avoiding Jake's piercing stare as long as she could, Bella stopped humming and dropped all pretense of being happy. She had been ecstatic that her dad touched her the way he had today in front of others but she did not like the inquiring looks and nosey stares from the boy beside her. It irked her to no end that just because he had a crush, he thought it meant he could insert himself into her life. They weren't even friends.

"Enough please." She murmured as she fileted the salmon with expert precision. Klutz she may be on her feet but in the kitchen, Bella was almost an artist. When Jake opened his mouth to speak, she shook her head sharply. "Don't. You know and I know you know and I don't think it's your place to judge or give a damn. Please don't make a scene and please don't tell anyone anything." Her voice never wavered from calm and cool, never shook, even though her hands had started to. She couldn't help but be nervous.

She'd never said the words aloud.

"But it's not right, Bella." Jake said, an earnestness to his voice as if he was pleading with her.

Glancing at him quickly, she tried to hide her nerves and squeezed her fingernails into her palms before exhaling a deep breath slowly. "It's right in my heart. That's all that matters."

Even just that quick glance that she spared him, Jake could clearly see the love she held for her father. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings. She was proud of them. Clenching his jaw, his brows furrowed over his eyes and he kept his gaze on Bella for a long moment as he tried to decide how he should react. In all reality, she'd never given him the time of day. He had a crush on the pretty pale girl who was the daughter of his dad's best friend. His crush had dissipated almost instantly when he caught on to what really attracted her and now that he's witnessed her real feelings? Her passion for what she felt? There was no way he could destroy that. He just didn't have the heart.

It was Jake who inhaled deeply this time before letting it out slowly. "You're right. That's all that matters." He muttered to the counter. In his peripherals, he could see Bella's shoulders slump from their tensed position. Turning to face her, he pressed his fingertips into her bare shoulder as she was still dressed in her bikini and shorts. "Friends?" He asked when she met his eyes.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a friend around here. Someone who knew how she felt about her father and was determined to push judgement aside. Jake kept his eyes on hers the whole time she weighed her options. Her eyes lingered on his long black hair that was draped over his shoulder before she reached up and let her fingers touch the silky tresses.

"Friends." She murmured with a small smile.

What neither teen noticed was that Charlie was in the hallway. Too far away to hear their words but he could clearly see the connection between them. Jake's fingers touched his daughter's shoulder affectionately as Bella played with the ends of Jake's hair with a smile on her face. The fish lay in the sink, forgotten. Jealousy raged through his gut and he looked down the hallway back toward the living room before gritting his teeth and heading into the kitchen. He couldn't very well go back to the game without fresh beers for him and Billy. And now he didn't want to. He needed the ice cold lager to get through the evening.

When he entered the kitchen with a grunt, Bella's hand dropped and she smiled widely at her father. He avoided her and brushed past her briskly causing her to gasp. Charlie was afraid that if he made eye contact with either Bella or Jake, his emotions would be seen for what they were so he kept his head down, grabbed the beer then walked quickly back into the living room. Billy was too engrossed in his game to notice the change in his friend's demeanor but Jake and Bella looked to each other completely confused. It only took a moment for Jake to realize what happened.

Relaying the situation to Bella, who groaned painfully and put her head in her hands, he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Learning that Charlie seemed to feel the same way about Bella that she did for him was a hard pill to swallow. Now he really didn't have a chance with the girl, ever. He rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids. Not that he ever did anyway, he admitted to himself.

"Wanna go sit on the porch?" Bella asked after they cleaned up the fish entrails and packaged it for travel and freezers.

"Sure, sure." He replied as he watched her grab some cola from the fridge. Following her out to the porch from the back door off the kitchen, they sat side by side on the back step and leaned against opposite banisters.

It was silent for a long time. The sun was well behind the trees and it was getting chilly so Bella went inside to grab her leather jacket and two fresh colas. They chatted quietly about mundane things and just got to know each other as friends. Jake desperately wanted to ask about her relationship with her father but he didn't think that would be okay. Bella worried about Charlie. She didn't want him to think she was into Jake at all. Though sitting outside with him for hours wouldn't help her case, she couldn't very well do what she wanted to do. If they were alone she would go in there and declare herself, proving to him that he had nothing to worry about when it came to anyone other than him. He was the only person she wanted to be with. That she was attracted to.

But they weren't alone.

Charlie sat stewing in the recliner, drinking beer after beer, while Billy watched the game oblivious to the tension. He couldn't very well berate the boy for touching her when she was reciprocating the touching. It made him sick to his stomach and though he knew that would be a better relationship for her, he didn't like it one bit.

Jake kept up his idle chatter, making Bella laugh at his carefree, happy demeanor. It seemed that the young Native boy didn't let anything get him down. Not even a destroyed crush. She found herself really enjoying her time with him and was glad that she allowed him into her life. It was nice having someone to talk to. Hours later, when Billy and Jake had gone home, Bella hopped into the tub after checking on her father. He had passed out in the recliner, drunk, so she draped a fleece blanket over his shoulders and kissed his temple. Then his cheek and the corner of his mouth. He didn't move and she knew he was completely obliterated to the alcohol. Resigning herself to sleeping alone, she took a long bath, shaving her legs and armpits and dressed in her normal sleepwear of panties and tank top. She fell asleep instantly in her father's bed but her dreams kept it from being peaceful.

Charlie woke around 2am with a headache and a dry mouth. After swallowing some Aspirin and water, he took a piss and stripped in the bathroom. Seeing Bella's bedroom door cracked open, he threw a glare its way before heading to his own room. Maybe her having a boyfriend would help rid him of his shameful feelings, even if the thought of said boyfriend left his skin crawling with jealousy. He growled under his breath, angry at himself for his feelings toward his innocent daughter. He was a sick, sick man. Disturbed. Maybe he should seek help from a professional. He didn't care for the Cullen kids but he had heard good things about Doc Cullen. Pushing his bedroom door open, he bent over to peel his socks off his feet before he twisted to sit his ass on his bed roughly. Raking his fingers through his hair, he laid down on his pillow without checking out the bed, yanking the sheet up over his shoulder.

A quiet 'oomph' reached his ears and he stilled. He figured Bella would be sleeping in her own bed now that she so clearly made eyes with Jake. However, when he gathered the courage to turn and look over his shoulder, he saw his beautiful daughter, staring at him with sleepy eyes. Dressed only in a tight tank top and tiny panties with her nipples on full display for his greedy, perverted eyes, she blinked at him.

"You okay, Dad?" She whispered into the night.

Letting his brows fall over his eyes, he glared at her. "What are you doing in here?"

Hurt filled her features and she blinked back tears. "You don't want me…" She couldn't finish her sentence as her throat closed up.

Desperately wanting to tell her no and end this game his mind was playing, Charlie cleared his throat but the moment a tear leaked from the corner of her eye, dripping on her pillow case, he caved. Rolling over and pulling her into his arms, forgetting that he was clad only in a pair of loose boxer shorts, he murmured an apology.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart. I'm just shocked is all." He said quietly, rubbing his large palms over the expanse of her smooth back, before moving his hips back to keep his erection from poking her belly.

Bella gripped onto her father like her life depended on it. In her sleepy haze, she'd forgotten that Charlie was angry, possibly thinking that she and Jake were becoming an item. Now that he was hugging her and her mind cleared, she remembered. Inhaling his calming scent, she pulled her face back, careful to keep clutching to him.

"I want to be here with you. Only you."

Charlie's eyes widened a bit before he ducked his head. He felt like a schoolboy with his first crush. Taking a deep breath, he solidified his resolve to continue this now before he lost his nerve. Careful to keep his eyes on the mattress instead of her so he wouldn't waver, he spoke.

"You think that's wise now that you're with Jake?" He hadn't meant to sneer his name...Really.

Bella's giggle drizzled over her father's skin like melted caramel and he felt some of the frustrated tension leave his shoulders. "Jake and I are only friends. Like I said…" She said leadingly before putting two slim fingers under the hair on his chin and tilting his head up so she could see his gorgeous eyes. "Only you."

Wide, chocolate eyes pleaded with him to read between the lines. Her lips were parted, little panting breaths escaping as her anticipation ramped up. She wanted him to figure it out for himself. She knew he was attracted to her. Knew that he wanted her as much, if not more than, she wanted him. He had to make the first move. She just wasn't brave enough, unsure if she'd be able to handle the rejection.

Questions swirled in his brown eyes before they darted to her lips. His cock had been at full attention since he'd realized she was in his bed and now that she'd confessed the words he'd been hoping to hear, he wanted to kiss her.

"Bella." He started before a finger touched his lips to quiet him.

"Shh. Don't think." She directed.

So many scenarios about how this could end badly flew through Charlie's mind but it was after 2 in the morning and he was still riding a buzz. Just enough that his usual inhibitions were lowered and a little voice at the back of his head was pushing him to seal this deal.

"Oh fuck, Bells." He murmured before leaning forward and catching her welcoming lips with his. A long, low moan left his throat a second before Bella's moan reached his ears. His hands pulled her body into his, letting his cock press against the soft flesh of her abdomen.

Whimpering, Bella clutched at her father's shoulders before letting her hands run through his thick hair and then down his spine. She couldn't get enough of him. She couldn't touch him in enough places. His rock hard dick pressed into her and she undulated instinctually against him. Pebbled nipples skimmed across his bare chest and she could feel his coarse chest hair tickling her even through the thin fabric of her top.

Sliding his hands under her tank top, he divested her of it quickly before pressing languid kisses over her jaw and throat, making his way toward those perfect stiff peaks. Pulling one nipple into his mouth, Charlie opened his mouth wide, suckling on as much of her breast as he could, using the back of his tongue to press the peak against the roof of his mouth. The noises erupting from her pretty little mouth was almost his undoing and he groaned again, sending vibrations of ecstacy through Bella's blood.

"Oh God, Dad." She breathed. "More. Please, I need more of you."

Just hearing the words come from her desire filled voice tightened the coil in his belly. Pre-cum leaked from the head of his cock, coating his boxers, causing them to stick to him but he wasn't sure if he should strip. Bella made that decision for him when he pushed her onto her back so he could ravage her other breast. Her tiny hands pushed at the waistband of his underwear until they were mid-thigh, where she used her toes to finish the job. Kicking the useless fabric to the floor at the foot of the bed, Charlie wasted no time in pressing the length of his aching shaft to his succulent daughter's weeping slit. A stream of constant moans and whimpers left her mouth as she writhed underneath him, coating his dick in the sweet juices of her arousal.

He was almost in pain, he wanted her so badly. His cock pulsed against her slick opening and he wanted nothing more than to plunge straight into her but he held back. Caressing her lips with his own, their tongues battled passionately before he kissed his way to the shell of her ear and placing loving kisses behind it. Bella's hands wandered over the strong muscles of her father's back to the curve of his heart shaped ass, pulling him closer to her. The coarse hairs that covered his body proved to her that he was a man and she relished with delight over the sounds she forced from his lips.

Just as the tip of his bulging cock pressed against her opening, she stiffened without meaning to and Charlie stopped. Holding his breath with his jaw clenched and his eyes tightly shut, he didn't move.

He was going to hell.

How had he allowed this to happen?

A warm hand on his stubbled cheek brought him out of his own thoughts and he opened his hooded eyes.

"I've never...I've never had sex before." She whispered.

Making a move to get off of her, he was shocked when she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and clutched at his shoulders.

"Bella, sweetheart, this is wrong." He said weakly. His resolve was hanging on by a frayed thread. Sweat beaded on his brow and the back of his neck as he tried to gain control of his twitching dick.

Each pulse of her father's cock resting against her swollen pussy lips sent tendrils of electricity through her body and she hummed in pleasure. "It's not wrong. It's love. I love you, Dad and I want you to make love to me." She cooed sweetly.

It was obvious to Charlie that Bella was nervous, though she kept the emotion out of her features, he could see it in her eyes and feel it in the slight tremor of her hand on his face. Images of all the ways she'd acted around him since she'd moved in -hell, since she was 14- entered his mind and he breathed deeply the scent of their shared arousals. She wanted this. She wanted him. Bella didn't think that this was wrong. She didn't find it morally reprehensible. She found it alluring and she wanted it.

So did he.

"I'll be gentle with you, Bells." He whispered as he lowered his face once more to kiss the corner of her mouth. His large hand smoothed the side of her head before cupping the back of it so he could slant his lips over hers.

She opened her mouth, welcoming her sexy father into her soul at the exact moment her body welcomed him inside. His cock barely fit, stretching her to her limits and she moaned loud and long in her throat. First in pain.. Stilling when he had finally pushed himself balls deep, he waited as he continued to kiss her and caress her body with his hands, relaxing her. Coaxing her to open up to him. When the tension left her thighs, he moved just a fraction and when she didn't tense up again, he pulled out gently only to push back inside. The liquid nectar that seeped from her hot core coated him, lubricating his throbbing, thick cock for easier access. Her moans spurred him on while her nails clawed at his back and she bucked up into him.

"Oh Bells. You're so tight. So hot. So beautiful." He sighed as he continued to thrust inside of her. "My beautiful baby girl."

There was no part of him that felt like a dirty old man now. Not one iota of him felt that this was wrong or disgusting. He relished in the feel of her clenching pussy, the feel of her soft fingertips against his skin, her hot breath against his neck.

"Harder! Please." She moaned.

"So close." Charlie panted as his lips trailed over her sweat slickened skin.

"Oh yes. Oh yes." Bella gasped as she felt his cock expand impossibly further before his hot climax coated her inner walls. "Oooh yes." She hissed as her own orgasm slammed into her intensely.

Still lying on top of his daughter, panting into her neck as she clung to him, both of them sweaty and sated, he grinned sleepily. There was no part of him that could regret this.

~Dad~

"So what are we going to do now?" Charlie asked the next morning as he sat at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of strong coffee. He was thankful it was Sunday so they'd both been allowed to sleep in and wake up at their leisure. When he'd ambled down the stairs close to 10am, Bella was in the midst of cooking pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs.

He could get used to this.

Wrapping his arms low around her hips so his hands spanned the width of her lower belly, Charlie pressed a kiss to the back of her exposed neck, making her hum in contentment. It was so nice to have someone special in his life again after so many years of lonesomeness. Perhaps it wasn't society's 'right' way but it was his right way.

Once the meal was plated and they sat to eat, he voiced his concern. Sipping the hot liquid, he used his bottom lip to suck the dripping remnants from his mustache, making Bella smile fondly.

"I'm not sure exactly. Obviously Forks won't accept this." She said with a roll of her eyes and a wave of a hand between the two of them. "But who's to say that behind closed doors we can't behave how we want?" Smiling, she took a bite of syrup covered goodness.

"And what exactly is this?" He asked tentatively. He didn't want to push her too much but he was hoping this wasn't just about sex to her.

Biting off a piece of crunchy maple bacon, Bella chewed thoughtfully. Treading lightly, she also didn't want to push her father into something he wasn't prepared for. Screw it, she thought. Setting her fork down firmly, she caught Charlie's eye and held it.

"I'm just going to tell you what I want. Let's go from there." After he nodded, she continued. "I love you, Dad. And not just as my dad but as a human being...A person. Everything about you and I have for years. I knew from the time I was 14 years old. It tore me to pieces when I couldn't see you every summer but now that I'm here, I never want to let you go." Her face was flushed with embarrassment and she fidgeted with the napkin on her lap as Charlie watched her carefully.

Long minutes later after a contemplative sip from his coffee, Charlie let himself smile. He felt giddy inside. His daughter, confirming out loud his own feelings, had him over the moon. The smile stated slow at one side of his mouth before he couldn't contain it anymore and it became a full blown, tooth showing grin. Bella found herself smiling with her father automatically.

Leaning forward, Charlie grasped his daughter's hand across the table. "We are an us, then?" He could barely contain the happiness seeping from his tone.

Stifling a giggle of her own, Bella nodded. "Yes please." She whispered, her throat tight with emotions.

Unable to contain their mutual excitement, they leapt up from their chairs at the same time to round the table and meet halfway. Their embrace was firm, comforting. Charlie's strong arms wrapped around a slim waist as Bella's rounded his neck, her fingers dug into the thick hair at the back of her father's head. She had to stand on her tiptoes to hug him rightly and he slouched just a little to help but none of that took away from the extreme torrent of solid loving emotions. They inhaled the scents of each other, vetiver mixing with cherry blossom, and sighed happily.

When Bella released her arms from around Charlie's neck and made to move away, he captured her lips in a searing kiss that had her toes curling. The immense passion that he exuded had her almost overwhelmed and she moaned embarrassingly loud. She couldn't get close enough to him, she would never be close enough. After a long makeout session beside the kitchen table, they contently sat down to finish their food.

A chuckle caught Charlie's attention and he looked up to see his daughter's amused face. "What's so funny?" He asked as he finished soaking up the syrup on his plate with a folded pancake and stuffed it into his mouth whole.

"Well now I'm laughing at you stuffing your face." She laughed outright as she passed him a napkin. "I was just thinking that I declared myself to you and you haven't said much back." She kept her voice light to hide the uncertainty that lie beneath her smile.

Charlie's face fell into a serious mask and he pushed his plate away to lean his elbows on the table, meeting her eye much like she had met his earlier. "You are everything I could ever want, Isabella. Not only are you my own flesh and blood -which I admit, I had issues with at first- but you're kind, caring, beautiful and holy hell are you sexy. You've had my attention for longer than I care to admit, sweetheart." He paused, carefully taking in her innocent, shy demeanor. Grabbing her hand and running his thumb over the top of it, he smiled bashfully. "And yes. I love you too. More than my own life."

Charlie meant that more than she would ever know. He loved her as his daughter, as a person, and as a lover.

To hell with propriety.

~Dad~

Cullen POV:

After keeping a close eye on the Swan household for a few more weeks, Jasper determined that not only was Bella Swan not suspicious of the Cold Ones but she was definitely head over heels in love with her biological father. The strength of their mutual feelings for each other was so strong it was like Jasper was witnessing the mating bond of vampires. It amazed him as much as it amazed the rest of them.

Rosalie was the most smug, having called it immediately and Emmett was just happy that his mate was happy. He also was happy to have a new reason to pester the mind reader. Edward was completely disgusted. He had thankfully decided not to pursue a relationship with the Swan girl and was now doing some serious self exploration. He thought something was wrong with him for having chosen, not only a human mate, but one that was in love with her own father.

His victorian values would not let him wash this away easily. He felt dirty.

Alice had stopped giving Bella nasty glares in school now that Jasper was using the lust he gained from her and her father's coupling to do some coupling of his own with his mate. The little pixie vampire was benefiting more than she usually did. She'd attempted to befriend Bella a few times but the human had dodged her too much and she knew that she would only attract attention to her family if she kept pushing the envelope so she backed off, wisely.

Carlisle and Esme kept an eye on their children, happy to know they weren't going to have to move over some inconsequential human who happened to have an oddly interesting life. The treaty was in tact with the new wave of Quileute wolves that recently started phasing and there were no other issues for them. It was exactly the peaceful, happy life the vampire Coven wanted for themselves.

Wanting to do something nice for the weird mated humans, Rosalie took it upon herself to finagle a website full of 'sales' and promoted Isle Esme, simply misspelling the name so it wouldn't be a 'coincidence'. Alice helped her get everything just perfect and Esme made sure the human housekeepers they employed would have the bungalow up to snuff and ready for their guests. It would be a beautiful get away for the stressed couple, giving them time to really get to know each other without the worries of the townspeople.

~Dad~

The weeks after Bella and Charlie's confessions and coitus had been blissful. No one was the wiser and they kept their affections appropriate when out in public together on 'dates'. What they knew was a date, the towns of Forks and La Push thought were just father/daughter outings. Each kiss to the cheek or happy wink was misconstrued by the single minded townies as playful familial happenings. It was fun for the couple to know that it meant more.

It was now spring break and Charlie had taken the week off of duty to spend with Bella. There were enough deputies to run the small town and on top of that, he had recently hired Jared Cameron from the La Push reservation. Jared had shows such great potential as a La Push Protector of the Tribe's security unit, that Chief Swan appointed Jared with Chief duties while he was on vacation. Any and all emergencies that deputies couldn't handle would be directed to him. The tall Native had been as eager as a dog and happy to help.

Bella wanted to get away, to go someplace they could be more than politely affectionate in public without worrying that someone knew they were related. She didn't know it yet but just that passing comment had had Charlie booking a flight to surprise her. They would have 8 long days on the small islands near Rio De Janeiro, South America. It was much cheaper than he thought it would be, all told.

Two coach tickets from Seattle to Rio would normally be an arm and a leg but he had come across a site boasting about super sales as long as he booked the nearest island's only bungalow. There wouldn't be any shops on the island, nor other people actually, but the mainland was only a short 4 mile boat trip and they had 8 days to learn the lay of the land and express their love in public. The website stated that Isle Emes was surrounded by clear blue waters with a coral reef, sharks, and dolphins. The white beaches were raked to pristine glory and the bungalow -if he could call it that- was an enormous one story home with plenty of windows for natural lighting and mosquito netting strategically placed for decoration.

He knew Bella would worry about the pricing but he would deliberately leave the printout lying around so she could see that he really did spend hardly anything at all. They would spend more money on their souvenirs and food for the whole trip than they would on the trip itself.

Wrapping her slim arms around her father from behind, Bella pressed a kiss to the center of his back. She had just returned from La Push after spending the day with Jake and his new girlfriend. The beautiful Makah Native had long inky hair and flawless skin with wide hazel eyes. Her bright smile put Jake's sunny grin to shame and Bella immediately liked her. She had gone to say goodbye and that she would see them both at the end of spring break.

Jake wished her well with a kiss to the top of her head and she pouted. He'd laughed at her and when he asked her what that face was for she had claimed to miss tugging on his long hair which she had taken to doing before he suddenly started working out more and sliced it all off only a month ago. She was glad that their friendship had solidified the way it had. There was no more crush, Bella was glad to see. Not even a hint of it in his gaze. He was her best friend and she knew that Brooke would quickly become one as well.

Enjoying his daughter's arms around his body, Charlie hummed before placing his hands over hers on his chest. "You all packed and ready to go, sweetheart?" He asked as he looked over the documents on the kitchen table, all laid out precisely how he wanted them.

Rounding him, letting her hand trail across his back as she stood beside him, Bella peeked at the paperwork. Her eyes widened and then one eyebrow lifted as she saw the numbers before her. Looking up at her dad, she said, "Is this a joke? How did you get all of this for that price?" She asked dubiously.

Chuckling, he draped an arm over her shoulders and showed her where the discounts were. She choked on a breath and then giggled.

"That's amazing. I don't know how you did it but thank you! I can't wait. Oh and yes I'm all packed." Reaching up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his mouth and giggled again when he slithered his tongue between her lips playfully. Tugging on the chin of his goatee, she nibbled his bottom lip to end the kiss. "You're all packed?" She asked as she headed toward the stairs with him trailing behind her.

"Of course I am. All we gotta do is load the luggage and hit the road."

Locking the front door to the house after gathering everything they would need, they climbed into the rental car -which he'd also gotten an amazing deal on- and shared a loving look between them.

"This is it." Bella murmured with a happy twist to her lips.

Quirking a brow, he asked, "What's it?"

"The beginning of our lives together."

Grabbing her hand over the console, he rubbed his thumb over her fingers and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "Sweetheart, it's already started."

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. If not, I ask that you please not leave negative reviews. I warned you in the beginning and since it's labeled Charlie/Bella, you obviously knew what was coming. This is definitely out of my comfort zone but I am trying to better my writing skills as an author.**

 **Again, these are not my views, I'm only trying to expand my writing style and skills.**

 **Thank you for reading and leave a review!**


End file.
